batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Massett
Dylan Massett is the son of Norma Bates, from her first marriage, and therefore the half-brother of Norman Bates. Dylan is an edgy outsider in the Norma/Norman tea party. He’s a lost soul who finds himself drifting back into the troubled lives of his mother and brother. Biography History Dylan never had a good relationship with his mother, Norma Bates, as apparently his last words to her before the start of the series were, "Drop dead, bitch". As he grew up, he saw Norma replace his father, John Massett, with Norman's father, Sam Bates. Dylan has since held bitter feelings toward Norma for driving his father away. Season 1 After failing to live independently, Dylan shows up at Norma and Norman's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. Both are visibly unhappy with Dylan's arrival, and he makes it clear he's hurt by Norma moving to White Pine Bay without even telling him. At a stripclub, Dylan meets Ethan, an employee of Jerry Martin. Dylan notices the amount of money he has and asks how someone can make so much money in such a small town. Ethan later introduces Dylan to a co-worker, Gil, who asks if he knows how to use a gun. Dylan says he does. That night, Dylan gets a call from Norma, who is programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman sees this, and a fight ensues between the two. Dylan easily overpowers his younger brother, and he threatens to hurt Norman bad if he strikes again. Nevertheless, Norman swings a meat tenderizer at Dylan, who dodges it and punches Norman in the face. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) The next day, Dylan finds out that his new job is guarding a marijuana field (the one which Norman and Emma Decody had previously discovered). After getting back from work, Dylan advised Norman to be more independent from Norma, saying that their relationship is unhealthy and that he should get out more. Also, Dylan reminded Norman of how he tried to kill him the other night, but Norman had no recollection of it. Their conversation ended by them agreeing about how screwed up their family is. (What's Wrong With Norman) As time went on, Dylan became a better brother toward Norman, helping him to get out more. Dylan eventually decided that he wanted to take Norman to live with him, and he even confronted Norma about it, saying he has the information to do so. Ethan lent Dylan the money he needed to buy a home for him and his brother. Soon thereafter, Ethan is shot in the neck by an unnamed tweaker, and Dylan rushes him to the hospital (but it's too late). That night, Dylan sees the gunman on the road, and he runs him over with his truck. (Ocean View) Dylan helped Norma and Norman by recovering Keith Summers' belt (which was evidence against Norma) from where Zack Shelby was hiding it and throwing it into a lake. Later that night, after Shelby finds Jiao in the motel, he confronts Dylan, Norman and Norma and holds them at gunpoint. After Shelby injures Norma, she runs outside with Norman and Dylan engages in a gunfight with Shelby. Dylan eventually prevails and kills Shelby. Afterwards, Norma reveals to Dylan how his step-father, Sam Bates, died; Norman killed him to protect her, and he has memory of it. (The Truth) Dylan is in risk of being arrested, but Sherrif Alex Romero takes credit for Shelby's death; only Dylan is bothered by this, as he had hoped for credit. Dylan would later take Bradley Martin to his workplace so that she can collect some of her father's old items (her father was Jerry Martin). Remo catches them and shoots at them, but eventually decides to let them get the items and leave. Bradley finds love letters to her father from a mysterious person who identifies themself as "B". She breaks down crying, and Dylan comforts her. In Midnight, ''Norma asks Dylan for a gun so that she can defend herself from Jake Abernathy (as she doesn't trust Romero to do so). He refuses at first, but changes his mind and gives Norma both a gun and a lesson in target-shooting. During this lesson, he calls her "Mom" for the first time in years. Season 2 Killings *Unnamed tweaker: Ran over with Ethan's truck, in revenge for killing Ethan. *Zach Shelby: Shot to death to protect Norma and Norman. Trivia * In ''Midnight, Dylan mentions to Norma that he's 22 years old, but in previous episodes, Dylan told Remo that he was only 21. This could be a writing error, or it could mean that Dylan just turned 22. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters